Queen for The Just
by holwol15
Summary: Edmund meets a girl who also finds her way into Narnia. Mature content (at times)
1. 1

Peter- 18

Edmund- 17

Holly- 16

Lizzy Lucy- 9

Holly choked on the smoke from the nearby evacuation trains. She held her little sister close so she wouldn't get lost. "It's okay, Lizzy. We won't be gone for too long."

"But what about mummy? Will there be nice people where we are going?"

"Of course. And don't worry, you can write to mummy every single day if you like."

Lizzy smiled slightly before getting on the train.

Holly was about to get aboard but accidentally knocked into someone slightly taller.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She apologised. The boy turned around and looked at her. He had messy black hair and deep, dark brown eyes. "It's my fault, sorry." He grinned. "Do go on." He gave her room.

"Thank you.." she blushed. Once she was on the train, she grabbed Lizzy's hand and attempted to look for a seat somewhere, anywhere.

"Holly my legs are getting tired!"

"Stop complaining, I'm trying my best you know."

Suddenly a voice came up behind her and said,

"I saw a seat somewhere over there." She turned around and seen it was the same boy.

"Oh okay. Thanks again." She smiled. He smiled back. "EDMUND SIT DOWN BEFORE THE TRAIN STARTS MOVING!!" A young brunette yelled.

"SHUT UP IM COMING!!" He yelled back. "Bye."

"Bye." He wandered off to what she assumed to be his siblings.

Holly took Lizzy to the stall he pointed out and they finally relaxed again. She put her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Edmund. She thought to herself.

Edmund opened the glass door to where his family were. "Who was that girl you were talking to??" asked Lucy. "Girl? What girl?" Susan added.

"Ugh it was nobody. Just shut up." He frowned and sat down. Peter and Susan exchanged looks.

"Lucy, are you excited to be going back?"

"Oh yes! I'll be able to see Mr. Tumnus again. And Aslan!"

"Hopefully not as many sword fights this time." She laughed.

"Not as many? That was the best bit." exclaimed Peter. "What about you Ed?"

But Edmund wasn't listening. He was too busy in his own world. Golden long hair.. chocolate brown eyes.

"ED!" He jumped.

"WHAT??"

"Oh forget it. Probably too busy daydreaming about his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes. "As if."


	2. 2

Disclaimer: in this version the time doesn't go faster in Narnia than in real life, just to make it less confusing. Also I know my chapters are always very short, I just find it easier that way. Xxx

A few hours passed and the train finally pulled up to the station. "Are we here?"Lizzy asked.

"What do you think?" Holly chuckled.

They grabbed their bags and waited for everyone else to leave before they got off. The 16 year old watched as everyone re united with their temporary-carers. This was Holly and Lizzy's first time as they lived in a separate area of England last time there was war. They had no clue where to go. Meanwhile, the Pevensies travelled alongside Professor Digory Kirke once again. It would take a while to get to the mansion again. Lucy was just excited to get back into her wardrobe, as were the others. She had visited Narnia whilst she was back at home with her cousin Eustace, but that's it. "I can't wait to see Mr Tumnus again! I wonder how he's doing." chanted Lucy.

"I'm sure he's just as excited to see you." Susan laughed. "Who is this Mr Tumnus? Do I know him?"

asked the professor. "Oh, no one." Lucy muttered, giggling.

By the time Holly and Lizzy finally found their way to where they were meant to be and getting comfortable in their new home, it was already dinnertime. Thankfully they were given a kind caring woman called Bea to watch over them during the war. She had two kids of her own there, too! First was Jack, who was just a little older than herself. He was tall and blonde (like Peter!) and she had already developed a small crush on him. The other was his little brother, Spencer. He was only 6 and was so adorable. He was like a mini version of Jack. Holly was upstairs unpacking her bags with her sister when they heard Bea call up the stairs, "Teatime!"

The two girls looks at each one weakly before heading out the door and down the stairs, into the dining room. Bea had produced a lovely Shepard's pie with veggies and Yorkshire puddings.

She handed Holly a plate before giving a warm smile and saying, "Just help yourself, love."

She did as she was told and continued to sit at her place on the dinner table. "This looks really delicious, thank you."

"The pleasures all yours honey. See this boys? Maybe you could learn a few things from these girls about manners." She joked.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Jack snarled sarcastically.

Holly giggled discretely. The boy noticed and gave a slight smile.


End file.
